This Is Not Goodbye
by starbright
Summary: Ty decide to go and see Sully at the cabin for the weekend.


Title: This Is Not Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters.

Author's Note: This take place a few years before the montage at the end of the show.

It has been a year since Ty last saw Sully, they still keep in touch with each other on the phone, but with his long hours, it is hard to take some time off. He didn't want to be the type of person that loses touch with their friends. He was going to go and see Sully this weekend, no matter what.

"Ty.?" Sasha asked. Ty turned to her. "Yeah." 

"I've been calling your name for the last few minutes, are you okay?"

I'm thinking about going to see Sully this weekend. Do you want to come?" Ty asked. Sasha smiled slightly. "I wish I could, but I'm so busy. Send Sully my love." Sasha said, as she put her arms around Ty.

"I will." 

"Does Sully know that you are coming?" Sasha asked. Ty shakes his head. " I just decided this a few minutes ago." 

"So what made you decide this, Ty?" Sasha asked, looking at him.

"I don't want to be that type of friend that only sees their friend when it is a wedding, or a special occasion. We were partners for 5 years. We had each other backs and were there for each other. I couldn't even be bothered to see Sully for the last year. What have I been doing that is so important that I couldn't take one weekend off to see him?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you work a lot. Sully knows that. He was a cop once." Sasha replied.

"It's not like you don't talk to him." Sasha replied, with this smile on her face. "You call him once a month."

"He wasn't just my partner, he was my best friend. Brendan is a great partner, but Sully will always be my partner. He showed me the ropes. I don't know if I would have been as good cop as I am if I didn't have Sully as my partner. He taught me everything that I needed to know."

"I think you taught him a lot of things too." Sasha replied. "Now I'm starving, are we going to eat?"

It took Ty three hours to get to Sully's cabin. When he got there, he knocked on the door and there was no answer. He knocked a few more times, but Sully still didn't answer.

"Are you looking for me?" said a voice. Ty turned around and saw Sully standing in front of him, he walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Sully. I thought you weren't here."

"I just went fishing." 

"So what are you doing here, Ty? Is something wrong?" Sully asked, concerned.

"What can't a friend come and see their friend without a reason." Ty said, with a smile. 

Sully looked at Ty and saw that he had a bag with him. "Are you thinking of staying here?"

"Just for the weekend." Ty replied.

"Whats to say that I don't have plans. I might have a date." Sully replied, with a grin. 

"I don't care if you have a date, not that I believe that. I drove three hours to see you, so I'll just have to join your date."

Sully smiled, as he opened the door to the cabin. "I guess I better go and find someone to be my date." 

"What, you don't have a date?" Ty said, laughing. "I'm so shocked."

"I can have anybody I want here." Sully said, as he placed the fish in the sink. He opened the freezer and poured some ice on top of them to keep them fresh until he could get to them later. Except for a few pieces that he expertly began to prepare for cooking.

"Well there aren't many people to pick from?" Ty laughed, as he took his jacket off and sat down on the stool. "What are there four people here?"

Sully opened his fridge, and pulled a can of pop. "Drink it and shut up."

Ty looked at Sully's face. "Oh my god. you are dating someone, who is it?" 

"I'm not dating anybody." Sully said, as he started to cook the fish. Ty walked up to Sully. "I was your partner for years, I know exactly when you are happy, and I can tell by the look on your face."

Sully turned around. "You're here, that's why I'm happy."

"Yeah, use me as a excuse. So what does she look like?" Ty asked, with a laugh.

Sully sighed. "You haven't even been here an hour and already you are annoying me."

"Well just tell me what I want to know I shut up." Ty said with a smirk.

Sully looked at Ty. "I went on a date yesterday."

Ty smiled, as he walked up to Sully. "I knew that face, Sully, that's the "I'm in love" look."

"I only went out with her once." Sully said, as he placed the fish on two plates and handed Ty the plate.

"But you want to go out with her more, don't you?" Ty said, with a smile. " So what is she like?"

"You seem to want to know a lot about my love life." Sully said, as he sat down next to Ty.

"One woman isn't a love life." Ty laughed.

Sully looked at Ty. "I'm so happy that you decide to come and visit me." he said.

"Of course you are. Don't you miss this?" 

Sully smiled. "Oh yeah. I miss this so much, you know because I don't love peace and quiet."

Later that night,

Ty and Sully were sitting on the couch. "So how is Sasha doing?" Sully asked.

"She's doing well. She's thinking of running for city council."

Sully smiled. "I always knew that she would want to do something with politics. So any chance that you will propose to her?"

Ty laughed. "Not yet, we both want to work on our careers first." 

"Don't wait too long, Ty. Having a career is important, but so is being in love and having a family."

Ty turned to Sully. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" Sully said.

Ty looked at Sully. "You know exactly what I mean, do you regret not having a family."

"I don't regret it, because I have a family right here." Sully said, as he hugged Ty. "I saw you grow up and become the amazing cop that I knew you could be." Sully said.

Ty smiled at Sully. "I had the best teacher."

"You weren't bad yourself." Sully replied. "So have you seen anybody from the old gang?" Sully asked.

"Actually I saw Bosco last week when I was working, he loves working at Bedstuy, he's the same as he always been, chasing after criminals, as he always has."

"What about Faith?"

"Last I heard was that she is dating her boss."

"Her boss?" Sully said.

"I was surprised too, you remember Miller."

Sully looked at Ty. "I sort of remember him."

"Then there is Carlos and Holly, they just had a baby, and they are so happy. I never thought that Carlos would settle down, but he did and they just moved into a house at Staten Island.

"What about your partner, has he been driving you crazy?" Sully laughed. "Like you did, me."

"I think he is going to ask Grace to marry him soon."

"They are still together?" 

Ty nodded. "He loves her so much, he drives me crazy talking about her, I don't know how you ever put up with me when I wouldn't stop talking."

Sully smiled at Ty. "It took a lot out of me, why do you think I retired?" he said, with a laugh.

"That's right, blame me." Ty said, as he grabbed the remote to turn on the tv.

"There's isn't much to watch."

"What do you do then?" Ty asked. Sully looked at Ty. "Fish, read. It's so nice to just not do anything, Ty. I miss the city sometimes, but it's nice to just be by myself."

"You know I miss you, Sully. You should come and visit me and Sasha." Ty replied. Sully laughed. "I lived in the city for years; I'm not ready to go there again." 

"Not even to visit me." Ty laughed.

"I'll make you a deal. You propose to Sasha, I'll come to the city for your wedding."

"Deal." Ty said. "But that's not going to be for years."

"We'll see about that." Sully said. "If I have to come and make you propose, I will do that."

"Like to see that." Ty laughed. Sully then looked at Ty. "You know you are sleeping on the couch." 

"What? I don't get the bed?"

"Like I'm going to be sleeping on the couch because you decided to drop by. " Sully said. "Either you sleep on the couch or outside." 

"Nice way to treat your guest."

Sully smiled. "No one asked you to come. Well, the pillows and blankets are in the closet."

Ty nodded, as he yawned. "So what do you want to do tomorrow, not that there is much to do here."

"What, you are going to be here tomorrow?"

"All weekend." Ty said, with a smile, as he walked over to the closet to get the blankets and pillow. Sully smiled to himself, he wouldn't admit to Ty, but he was really happy that Ty decide to drop by. He didn't realize how much he missed Ty.

"Well goodnight." Sully said. Ty turned around. "Goodnight, Sully."

A few days later,

Ty was packing up his stuff to go home when Sully walked up to him. "So you are leaving now?"

Ty turned around. "I can't believe how fast the weekend went, but I need to be back in the city. I have an early shift tomorrow." 

Ty put his arms around Sully. "Thanks for having me." 

"I didn't really have a choice, did I?" Sully laughed. Ty smiled at Sully. " Next time I come, I want to meet this woman of yours."

"What? You are coming again?" Sully said, with a laugh.

"Of course, this is going to be a weekly thing. I'll come up every weekend." Ty said, with a grin. He could see the look on Sully's face. "I'm only joking, but honestly Sully, I don't want to go another year without seeing you."

"Maybe next time I will come and see you in the city." Sully said. Ty smiled with a grin.

"I said maybe." Sully replied. Ty then hugged Sully and a tear fell down Sully's face.

"Are you crying?" Ty asked. 

Sully laughed. "Of course not, I just had something in my eye. You better go before it gets too late."

"Thanks," Ty said, as he grabbed his jacket and waved goodbye to Sully, and left the cabin. Sully stood in the doorway, as he watched Ty get into his car, and drove off.

Sully sighed. He never realizes how much he missed Ty. But he knows that he will see Ty again, that wasn't a goodbye that was see you later. Lets just hope next time he remembers to call.

The End


End file.
